Strawberry Breakfast
by whitekitsunejugi
Summary: Kabuto finally infiltrates Orochimaru's base like Sasori wanted him to...but after he gets knocked out of the hypnosis..and moves in with the Sanin..not everything goes smoothly. Includes true reason orochimaru left the akatsuki!


Orochimaru frowned and rolled his eyes, his pale mouth opening into a lengthy yawn as he sat at the meeting, bored. All Sir Leader talked about was how they planned to conquer the world...achieve more money...kill kittens...same 'ol same 'ol...It grew on the snake-nin's nerves really, hearing this repeated frequently at each meeting. The only reason he came to these things was because he _had _to. As if he would come to this mental torture gathering on purpose. But...there was _one _other reason he would come to these things...

He glanced over at said purpose, who was sitting next to Sasori, his grey hair tied back into a ponytail. His body was solid unlike the other ninjas, whose bodies were holograms. Save his and Orochimaru's though, Sasori made the poor boy walk back to wherever he was staying with the man, not even caring how far away it was. Orochimaru himself was there in person as well, because they had decided to meet somewhere close by that he could walk to, so he found no need for appearing as a crappy hologram. The boy looked equally bored, chancing a glance at the pale man every so often before going back to staring at some other thing of no particular interest.

Orochimaru would stare at sir leader of course, but he would also stare at the boy as well. Yellow eyes practically boring into his young skull. He did not know his name, as of yet. Sasori had kept that confidential, but the snake was sure he would know it soon.

"...and so this meeting is adjourned. I will contact you if any other things of mass importance show up."

"Yes Sir." Came the monotonous unison of all the voices, including Orochimaru as he disappeared. One by one the other disappeared as well, until all that was left was Sasori, who threw a glance at the boy. "Make sure your home soon Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded, watching his master disappeared as he hopped off the rock he was sitting on.

"Kabuto is it? I was wondering when I would learn your name..." Orochimaru said, slinking out of the shadows to stand near the boy, who was currently supporting a suspicious glance. He bowed swiftly, before turning around and beggining to walk off.

"How far does Sasori live from here anyway? more than a weeks journey perhaps?" He was quick to stand next to Kabuto, making sure to offer one of his less crueler smiles at the boy. They boy merely frowned, as if annoyed with Orochimaru's persistent ways before replying quietly.

"No..only a couple day's worth..." He said, averting Orochimaru's strong gaze to stare at the ground.

_'Orochimaru-sama's eyes have been watching me the entire meeting...It seems I've caught his interest.'_ His inner self smirked. _'..that will make this job alot easier.'_

"It speaks. How convenient for you." Orochimaru smirked finally, before walking ahead of him slightly. This time it was Kabuto's turn to swiftly follow him.

"Do you live far?" Kabuto asked timidly as he walked next to him. Orochimaru glanced at the boy from underneath his hat, before shaking his head. "No..not far at all."

"Oh...I see." He replied equally as timidly as he walked next to Orochimaru, both of them leaving the cave in stride. It wasn't until the black haired man was halfway home though, did he realize the boy was still next to him. He chuckled slightly, before stopping on a tree branch to stare at him.

"Does Sasori secretly live in my house boy? Or is this your subliminal way of saying you want to come home with me?" His smirk turned full fledge as he stared at Kabuto, who just stopped next to him to stare quietly.

"No Orochimaru-sama. I just...happen to be going the same way." Kabuto lied in the most obvious way possible, averting his gaze to the tree again.

_'Damnit! Why do his eyes have to be so intense? I've never seen his face...I can only imagine what that looks like...'_ He shivered slightly, before feeling a clothed hand on his shoulder, warmth all over his upper back as he felt the cloth of the sleeve fall over it. He glanced at the hand first, before raising his eyes to stare at the snake man.

"Why are you touching me?" He asked simply, staring at the offending hand like one would do to a tarantula.

"You looked cold." The man replied, his voice full of smug-ness...ugh..honestly..did this man always sound so self-centered?

"I'm not." Kabuto said, but forced a smile up at Orochimaru anyway. "But thank you." He went to remove the hand with his own, before he found himself pressed up against the tree, orochimaru's intense eyes staring into his as he felt the older man's body suddenly closer.

"Why are you really following me _Kabuto? _" He added the last part into a deep whisper, successfully seeing a visible shiver coursing up and down the boy's spine. His smirk only grew as he knew just how innocent this boy's body was. 'It's a goregeous one too..' He admitted, raking his hungry slit-like eyes up and down the boy's frame. 'The simple shirt and pants sasori has decked him in are not doing his body justice...'

Kabuto gulped visibly, but his smile returned. "Alright...you caught me." He laughed nervously, but the man's face did not change..it just continued to gaze at him with that funny look lin his eyes. "I..was hoping you would take me in..just for tonight. Since I actually _do _have a long journey ahead of me." He smiled again.

'_Another lie...Hope he buys it. If not..saying I'm aroused with his prescence will work too.' _His inner self's smirk grew as he stared at the man, whose eyes had now lost that weird look and were now contemplating his offer.

"Fine...but you have to be near me until you leave...to make sure you don't..." He paused here, staring the boy up and down again, " _attempt.._anything." Kabuto shivered again.

"I promise." He answered simply, giving orochimaru the most convincing look a person could give. The man merely smirked before letting the boy go, standing at least a foot away before hopping to the next limb.

"Coming?" He asked, his voice from far away as Kabuto realized how much he had moved. He snapped back to reality, gently touching his shoulder where the sanin had gently gripped it before.

"Yes." Kabuto answered, as he soon smirked himself, following after the elder man.

_'..Everything's going as planned master sasori..everything.'_ He followed him silently, both of them disappearing into the night.

Yeah...Ok. I don't own Naruto at all. Masashi Kishimoto does. Yeah. And this is not a one shot...but will be continued into a huge story line..trust me..this is the beggining.

You will find out Kabuto's age in this fic in the next chapter...and this is, of course, something I made up because...welll hell..they never tell me anything about if Kabuto was spying on orochimaru while he was still in the akatsuki or what...but I believe he did..so it is told from that point of view.

and I really don't care if you don't like yaoi. Don't read it ok? From now on it will be yaoi. and mpreg. OOOH! BEWARE!! rolls eyes

I'll try and get the next chapter up soon...and please forgive the poor quality...I haven't written in a long time.

They will also be much longer...and contain spoilers..So watch out. And please review...it makes me write alot faster with better quality. Seriously. Esteem boostx11.


End file.
